Mobile wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, handheld PDAs, and the like, are now capable of supporting features beyond voice or text-based communication between users, such as multimedia features. Due to their portability and communication capabilities, mobile wireless communication devices are particularly suited to applications facilitating navigation. For example, graphical user interfaces may be used to display maps, and location technology such as cellular triangulation, GPS, and the like, may be used to display a user's location on the map. Location technology may further be used to facilitate location-based services such as turn-by-turn navigation.
Typically, navigation applications available to wireless communication devices allow users to view their own location, and in some instances to view the location of a desired destination. For example, a destination location or location of a friend may be displayed on a map as the result of a database query by the user for a specific destination or type of destination. In some instances, automated algorithms may be used to generate a route from the user's location to a desired destination. However, such algorithms may be of limited usefulness if they are prone to error or fail to fully account for a user's navigational requirements or context.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, where conveniently practicable, like features are identified by like reference numerals.